By the Fireside
by MiseryRevisited
Summary: I watch her every night and every night she fails to notice me.
1. By the Fireside

Here is a little ficlett I wrote, inspired by Ell Roche who is AMAZING.

* * *

><p>I don't think I will ever tire of watching her brush her hair by the fire. The long blonde strands shine and my fingers ache to run through the silken length. I watch her every night and every night she fails to notice me. Mother and Father expect me to announce I have chosen a suitable bride soon, as my seventeenth birthday is in three short weeks. I fear that if I leave the shadows and speak my intentions, she would turn away in disgust. I know I could just owl her guardian with an offer for her hand and, given my station and heritage, have it be readily accepted. I have considered that option many a time, but I know she deserves more: declarations of love and adoration, beautiful courting gifts, and most of all, a say in the matter. If I go straight to her godfather, I would be taking away her choice. I want her to choose me. I want a happy marriage full of love and happiness with her. Forcing her into a union may turn her from me, making her bitter and resentful.<p>

Lost in my internal struggles, I almost didn't hear her call my name. I looked into those perfect emerald eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Draco, do come away from the shadows and stop brooding. If you wait too much longer, Sirius may have me affianced to another and we don't want that, do we darling?" Her words we spoken calmly, as if discussing the weather, but there was no hiding the hint of a smirk that graced her perfect pink lips.

Standing and swiftly crossing the room, Draco knelt before her, taking her delicate hand in his. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Lady Malfoy?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it : )<p>

-Misery


	2. The Lone Star

I decided to add more chapters...

* * *

><p>Sirius has always considered James his brother. The Potters had taken him in when his own family had disowned him. They became animagi so they could spend full moons with Remus and had been mischievous in the halls of Hogwarts together. So when James announced that he planned to bond with Lily Evans, he had no objections. Well, none he would voice.<p>

While James had been falling in love with Lily, so had Sirius. He loved the way her long crimson hair fell in her face when she studied. He loved the way her emerald eyes would shine with fury when they taunted Snivellus. He loved the way her whole face seemed to light up when she laughed. He loved her, pure and simple, but she would never be his. He loved James enough that he would break his own heart so his brother could be happy.

He doubted, had he not been sent to Azkaban, that he would have ever bonded. No witch could replace Lily. When he escaped and started spending time with Harry, he loved him doubly. As the offspring of the woman he loved and the brother he lost, his godson was the only piece of them he had left. And when he died, he died laughing, because even though he was leaving Harry, he knew he would soon be joining the two people who had left him less than whole.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

-Misery


	3. A Family of Flowers and Stars

Just a little fluff piece I wrote during some down time.

* * *

><p>Hyacinth Potter stood under a wrought iron arch with large white and red roses entwined around it. Her long blonde hair fell straight to her waist and she wore long, simple white robes, the tips of her fingers barely visible. She wore no makeup, her lips naturally pink and soft. Her sage green eyes were full of joy and for the rest of his days, Scorpius would say he had never seen anyone more beautiful than her.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy walked slowly down the path to his bride. He had waited too long for this day. He took her lithe body in his arms and kissed her, whispering words of love and adoration against her lips. He turned to look back at his mother and father, smiling.

At first Draco had been uncertain about the match, but after seeing the way Scorpius looked at Hyacinth and a bit of a push from Astoria, he granted them his blessing. Harry and Pansy, on the other hand, had been quick to approve of the couple. Harry and Draco had set aside their rivalry after the war and Harry's bonding with Pansy. They had watched Scorpius grow into a man they knew would care for their daughter the way she deserved.

The couple broke apart, still joined at the hand and came away from the arch to join with their families.

Three years later, Scorpius and Hyacinth welcomed Antares James Malfoy. Quite to their surprise, Iris Ophelia Malfoy arrived just one short year later. During family holidays, Draco and Harry could be found bickering over who would take Antares on a broom for the first time, while Iris giggled and played with her adoring grandmothers. Scorpius would sit back, his arm around Hyacinth, perfectly content with life.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

-Misery


	4. The Birds and Butterflies

Two updates in one day, how surprising.

**Warnings**. Death. Angst.

* * *

><p>I used to think life was a thing of beauty, like a butterfly flitting from one flower to the next. The first cries of new born or the whispered promises of a first love.<p>

I had been in Slytherin. I graduated Hogwarts with enough Exceeds Expectations on my N.E.W.T.s to have become a healer if I had wanted to. My family had made it through the war unscathed. I had an arranged marriage to a perfectly respectable pure blood male. We had more money than we could spend in several lifetimes. We had a healthy son. Everything seemed perfect.

Two years after Scorpius was born, I found myself pregnant again. Draco was thrilled. Four months into the pregnancy, I fell ill. I can not rightly recall what malady I had, only that after several potions, I seemed to be in perfect health. The same could not be said for the child.

After that, Draco refused to look at me. If he had to speak to me, he said my name like it tasted bitter on his tongue. _"Astoria." _He moved my rooms to a separate wing of the house and could often be found sequestered in his office. It was as if the lost of the pregnancy had shattered his frail peace after the war. He refused to see anyone. Even his mother was turned away.

If I had known just how bad things were, I might have forced my way into his office or maybe called St Mungo's. I thought after he had time to grieve, things would return to some semblance of normalcy.

On the day the child was to be born, a house elf came to me, frantically wailing about Master Malfoy. I couldn't make out most of what it said, but I heard enough. Draco was dead. I called St. Mungo's and the Aurors. They took his body away and declared it a suicide. Poison.

At the funeral, his mother was inconsolable. I, on the other hand, had not shed a single tear. My sister Daphne said it must be shock. After everything was over and his body had been entombed in the family mausoleum, Scorpius went to stay with his paternal grandparents in France and I went to stay with my parents.

I couldn't bare the thought of seeing my own child, a perfect copy of his father. He stayed with his grandparents until he was old enough for school, and then, over the summer. I stayed with my parents and after their deaths, my sister and her husband. I mostly stay in my rooms, sometimes straying out onto the balcony to watch the birds.

The only things I knew of the outside world were whispers I heard from guests, whose voices carried to my perch on the balcony. Scorpius had gone on to marry the youngest Potter. Longbottom had become headmaster of Hogwarts. Narcissa and Lucius had died the year after Scorpius had finished school.

Scorpius never tried to see me. I never reached out to him. I was content to spend my days alone. The healers said the trauma of both losses had broken something in my mind. I insisted I was fine. After all, I had the butterflies and birds.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

-Misery


	5. Miserable at Best, a song ficlett

My first song fic. Mayday Parade's Miserable at Best.

**Warning.** This is Draco/Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands and an empty bottle of Ogden's Old tipped over next to him. Letters that had been returned, unopened littered the table top. They were full of apologies and pleas for Draco to come back to him.<p>

It had been a week since Draco had left him. He wasn't doing great, but he was coping. Well, he had been until he saw the picture of Draco leaving one of the local clubs with another man. It had been on the front page of the Prophet three days ago. Harry had stared, transfixed, watching as the other man touched his Draco, an arm wrapped around his slim waist as they laughed.

Now well past drunk, all he could think about is that man spotting Draco across the room. Their eyes would meet and he would go to Draco, asking him to dance. He of course would yes. He would hold the blond close, feeling his slim body. He would lean in and kiss Draco's cheek,whispering sweet words to him.

Unable to take any more, Harry stood up, stumbling as he made his way to the door. He pulled the latest Weasley Christmas jumper over his head and then apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He called Draco's name, hoping he would hear him. After a few minutes he appeared looking cross.

"What do you want Potter? It's 3 in the sodding morning!" Draco pulled his coat tighter around himself as he took in Harry's inebriated state. "You apparated here didn't you? Lucky you didn't splinch yourself you git!"

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes and he fell to his knees, grabbing Draco's hands. "I am so sorry Draco, I should have never let you go. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I need you. I love you so much. I should have treated you better. And I got the point that I should leave you alone,  
>but we both know that I'm not that strong." He looked up, emerald eyes meeting silver, tear tracks staining his cheeks. "And I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best "<p>

Draco knelt down and took Harry's face in his hands. "To be honest, I have been miserable too."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

-Misery


	6. Preview & AN

Here is a preview of something I have been fiddling with. There is an A.N. at the end. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"I don't need friends. Hell, I don't need anyone. I sure as hell don't need you." Draco turned and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him. Tears fell down his cheeks and left his grey eyes shining.<p>

He wandered down the empty street, unsure of where to go. Since he had moved here last month with his boyfriend Avery, he really hadn't made an effort to meet anyone. He spent a lot of his time working on his potions or reading. Avery worked long hours, so he was used to being alone all of the time. He hadn't had a lot of friends growing up in the manor, so spending all that time alone hadn't bothered him too much at first, but he missed Avery and longed for some time among other people. When he told Avery he wished he didn't work so much, he got defensive and started yelling at him, which led to where he was now.

Shaking loose from his thoughts, he found himself in front of a bar. Only by pure luck did he have his wallet, as he had been shopping earlier in the day. He wandered in, to find it small and dimly lit. Taking a seat at the bar, he motioned to the bartender to come over.

"Have a rough night love?" His warm brown eyes were full of kindness and concern for the young blond. He'd seen a lot of things in his time working in the bar and showed great compassion for his patrons. When Draco nodded, he poured a shot of whiskey and set it on the bar. When he went for his wallet, he waved him away. "This ones on the house. Now how about you tell me why you're so down tonight?"

Harry had never been happier that he had remembered to wear a glamor. Draco sat three seats down at a local muggle bar that Harry had been frequenting since just before Ginny had left him six months prior. In Ginny's defense though, he had been balls deep in a bloke he'd met at this very bar.

He had gotten in the habit after a young witch had harassed him at the bookshop he worked in. He had decided to lay low for a few years, avoiding most wizarding areas. So when Draco Malfoy, of all people, walked into William's Pub, he had been less than pleasantly surprised.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry I haven't updated!<p>

I went out of town for a few days and while I was gone, I got the news that my grandmother in another country is dying. Then yesterday, my other grandmother had a stroke while I was picking her up for a doctor's apt.

I will try to write something soon, but I have a lot going on and it might be another week.

I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read my work and review.

-Misery


	7. Lie to Me

Some angst and language. Authors note at the end. Enjoy

* * *

><p>We stood in the entryway to my beat up little flat, not completely sober, yet far from drunk. Our usual plans had been derailed by a muggle drug bust at the local gay club, The Golden Python. I had invited him up to my flat to continue our routine of getting pissed and fucking on my shabby grey couch. I had started for the kitchen and asked him what he wanted. He looked at me for a good minute and shook his head before speaking.<p>

"I want you to lie to me. I want you to tell me you love me as kiss me roughly against the wall outside the bar. I want to hear you say you thought about me all day as you fumble for the keys as we grope each other against the door to your flat. I want to hear you worship my body as you fuck me bent over the arm of the couch. And as we lie in each others arms, I want you to say you forgive me for everything." Harry looked at me as he finished speaking, his emerald eyes shining with emotion.

"I can't do that." I looked away, afraid to say what I really meant. Even after three months of drunkenly ending up in bed together, I couldn't tell him how I really felt.

"I guess I will be going then. See ya around Malfoy." It was obvious he was trying to mask the hurt in his voice, but I could hear how much my words had cut him.

As he grabbed his coat and turned to leave, I found the courage to quickly blurt out, "I can't do it because I wouldn't be lying!"

He turned back to me, a look equal parts hope and fear on his face. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Potter. I can't lie to you because I really did think of you all day. Every time I touch your body, my prick gets so hard I can hardly believe it. I forgave you ages ago." I moved closer to him, grabbing his hand. "And I fucking love you" I practically shouted the words, afraid that if I hesitated, even for a second, I would lose my nerve.

He kissed me then, the passion and emotion making my knees weak and my prick hard. I wanted to hold him close and tell him how long I had loved him and how I didn't want to spend another day without him by my side. I wanted to fuck him until he screamed himself hoarse. I wanted to plan my future with him. I wanted so many things, but I was content to just kiss him.

* * *

><p>So sorry about the delay. I went to California a few weeks ago and then I was in Vegas the last week of February. While I was there, I got the news my grandmother in another country had died on her seventieth birthday.<p>

Hope you enjoyed my little drabble.


	8. 50 Shades of Muggle

Just a short little tid-bit that popped into my mind. Draco seems like the trashy romance type.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Draco sat under the large oak in the front yard of his cozy cottage, a book in his hand. James was with his parents, the twins Scorpius and Albus were asleep with a monitoring charm in case they awoke and his husband was not due home for another hour or two. He loved his little hours of "Draco time" in the late afternoon. <em>Hermione <em>and Pansy were always recommending books for him to read. Sometimes, if not most times, Pansy recommended trashy romances. This week it was "50 shades of Muggle," a book about a roguishly handsome muggle that introduces a sweet pureblood witch or wizard (depending on which you bought) to the underground BDSM lifestyle.

Draco had just gotten to one of the steamier bits when he felt soft kisses being placed along his neck. Already turned on, he wasted no time pulling his husband down to the bench and climbing into his lap. They had barely managed to strip off their shirts before a soft chiming alerted them that the twins were awake.

"Can't Dipsy get them?" Harry mumbled against Draco's neck, biting lightly for emphasis. Draco let out a low moan and grabbed Harry's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry started to slip his hand down the front of the blond's pants, when the chiming started again. Growling, he picked his husband up and laid him on the grass, hovering over him. "Dipsy!" He called and when the little house elf appeared, he quickly gave it orders to care for the children for the next hour,

After that clothing was quickly shed and Draco found himself thoroughly ravished.

A few years later, Draco would like to joke that Pansy and her trashy books were the reason Lily Luna was born.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I will be able to churn out a few more chapters in the coming weeks.<p>

-Misery


	9. Life Goes On

A/N at the end.  
>Warnings: Character death.<p>

* * *

><p>It seems I have forgotten how to fall in love. I had love once. Maybe my heart decided that was enough and I was never to love again. I still love him. I know it is pointless, as the dead have no love to give. When he emerged victorious, I expected that to be it. We would move on with our lives, get a flat and learn how to live in peace. I only ended up with another few months with him.<p>

We stayed in his godfather's old house while the funerals and trials were held. We were often called to attend both. A few days after the last of either had been concluded, he took me back to where it had all happened. Reconstruction had started, but there was still much to be done. He said it was a fitting place for new beginnings. His proposal was beautiful and understated, much like him. After a tearful acceptance, he took me in his arms and held me. Everything was perfect.

The next morning I awoke alone. I had assumed he had gone to tell his family the good news. When hours had passed without contact, I began to worry. A knock at the door filled me with dread. When I opened it to see his two best friends sobbing on the front step, I knew he was gone. Retribution, they said, someone who had yet to be caught. Reporters stalked me for months. They called me heartless for continuing my daily routines. When I went to see my mother, they often insisted that I seek counseling as well. To the world, it was as if nothing had happened. At night, behind the door to the bedroom we had once shared, I fell apart. I had switched to sleeping on his side of the bed, breathing in his scent from his pillow as I silently wept until sleep would claim me.

That was nearly twenty years ago. I did not live my life in complete solitude. Three years after his passing, my aunt passed, leaving her grandson, his godson, with no other living family. I took him in and raised him with all the love my fiance never had as a child.

As he grew older, he often asked if I was lonely or if I ever thought about seeking out another love. The day he married, he told me he understood. Today, his first child was born and for the first time in twenty years, I wept.

* * *

><p>DracoHarry fic.  
>Harry's family was the Weasleys.<br>I hope you enjoyed my rambling little ficlett.  
>Much love,<br>Misery


End file.
